too far
by Lol muffins
Summary: Ok new summary hiccup has been kidnapped by Alvin same old same old right wrong! The catch alvin scent sorcerer in his place can toothless find out the truth or will hiccup die to Alvin?
1. Chapter 1

The teens and there dragons were all in the dragon academy listening to hiccup when toothless started to sneeze. The fireballs started going everywere and snotlout tried to punch him with out hiccup knowing but toothless stopped stared at snotlout and pounced and hiccup saw.

"toothless get off" yelled hiccup toothless did. " dam dragon" muttered snotlout

"what did you say" asked hiccup "II SAID DAM DRAGON!" yelled snotlout

If looks could kill snoutlout would be a pile of ashes hiccup walked over to snoutlout and pulled out a dagger

" what you doing hiccup" asked snotlout a little scared

" whar ive wanted to do very day of my life" answered hiccup

He held the dager aand it pinned snotlout to the wall

He grabbed a sword out of his vest

He walked closer

And stabed snoutlout blood went every were

He kept stabing intill he collapsed on the floor and a bite mark on his back


	2. All hiccupandtoothless349s idea

**Thank you to hiccupandtoothless294**

Hiccup awoke to astrid by his bed. " what happenedohe asked clearly confused. One minute he was yelling at snotlout no he's in his bed.

"oh you went crazy and killEd snotlout so hookfang bit you and you passed out because of the blood loss" responded ruffnut

hiccups eyes went cold he got up and went to the arena.

H-hiccup ink so sorry he said that to you but that was not ness aserry and you were never violent be for so why start now?" Asked astrid.

*staring down at snotlouts cold lifeless body* you don't understand astrid"

"yes I-" astrid tried

NO YOU DON'T screamed hiccup "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL HE HAS MOCKED ME PUSHED ME FOR FAR TO LONG!" He screamed

"I get that hiccup but death are you serious!" doesn't It pain you to see this?" She asked/exclaimed

"yes but i don't care" he answered back "he deserved what was coming to him. When he had pushed toothless he had gone to far" he answered.

toothless nudges hiccup and purrs in concern for he had seen hiccup this angered in a long time. Not now toothless. Hiccup stated

* * *

Somewhere on outcast island

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! Hiccup is seen trying to get out of Alvin's grasp by hitting his leg on the floor trying to make a distraction.

"no use boy you will be executed by morning." Says Alvin.

Hiccup glares at Alvin and says " my freinds will find me!

"you think they will come for you your already there."answers alvin

"what do you mean!" Yells hiccup

" we'll let's just stay I know a sorcerer." Answers alvin


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok we have had some confustoin from last chappter hiccup didn't kill snot lout the sorcerer did he was desgised as hiccup**

* * *

ASTRIDS POV

something wasn't right. I mean hiccup couldn't kill someone that was like saying tuffnut found destroying things was wronge. But then again snotlout did call toothless a dam dragon. UGGHH! Why did Odin have to make guys so confusing! Maybe stoic knows. She said to herself and headed towards the chiefs house.

STOICKS POV

I was inn my house doing chief things when I heard a knock on the door."come in!" I bellowed thinking it was bucket trying to eat a stone again. But to my surprise it was astrid. " astrid shouldnt you be at the dragon academI?" I asked.

"yes I should be but something happened with hiccup and snotlout." She stated ringing her hands to gether nervously.

"As soon as I heard that I bolted out the door."


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter focuses on hiccup and Alvin**

* * *

Alvin Was walking towards hiccup laughing like the lunatic he is. "well hiccup looks like your friends never showed up that means you will be executed" he said to hiccup. You see the only reason hiccup was still alive was because he made a deal. If his friends came to save him he would nit execute. Well they apparently not even astrid could so hiccup set off to his grave.

* * *

**ok I'm havering a contest whoever can write a one shot about hiccup and fishlegs awkward moment in the iron gronkle the best one will have a story dedicated to them and they give the plot **


	5. Chapter 5

"hiccup! Hiccup!" yelled stoic.

"sir sir!" says astrid trying to make him focus on her and not the academy." Snotlout isn't the problem hiccup is!" She yells gaining his focus.

"what do you mean hiccups the problem?" He asks astrid.

"hiccup killed snotlout." She says.

"HE DID WHAT!" He screamed now blazing down the street towards the academy.

as soon as he arrived he saw hiccup smiling and talking to tuffnut.

"HICCUP!" He screamed. " how dare you kill your cousin!"

what hiccup did next surprised everyone. " WELL DAD HOW WOUKD YOU FILL IF HE CALLED THORNADO A DAMED DRAGON HUH HUH!" he screamed in his face.

that through stoic off the edge and he did something he hadn't done in a long time...he..Pushed...him!

ON OUT CAST ISLAND

hiccup was strapped down a sword to his neck retie to slit his throat.

" aye hiccup have any last words?" Asked alvin

"aculy yes I do" answered hiccup " I hope you go to hel!" he yells.

that was it hiccups throat was slit hiccup died

or did he? ,...to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_You may be wondering "where's toothless" (wickedink) XD well here you go._

* * *

"blasted dragon" hiccup says to himself tearing off pieces of his tunic and rapping it around his bleeding limbs."First he bites me!" He says looking down at a bite mark on his hand. "then he scorches my auburn locks!" He says touching his singed locks. "He then scratches me!" Hiccup then tears another piece of his tunic and raps it around his good leg.I had to do something so this brought me to my currant state.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kidnapping toothless. I had tide up toothless (who by the way was tipsy on dragon nip) I put him in metal container and then teleported him to a ship headed to outcast island (I would of just teleported him there but my powers do have a limit) " my work was done".

TOOTHLESS POV

i woke up noticing I wasn't on the rock I fell asleep on hmm weird. WAIT I WASN'T FINISHED WITH THAT IMPOSTER YET! You see I no what my hiccup smells like he smells like fish *cough* his name *cough* that guy smelled like gold like a sorcerer does. Wait a minute I'm in a container aren't I? Haha I can melt this all humans (except MY hiccup) are so stupid. toothless bolt up a plasma blast and shot it...but it just bounced around. Fire proof very well I guess I wil- " ahh look like we just gained a night fury" said a voice the that took my hiccup that voice was Alvin's.

ALVINS POV

"aha looks like king did his job very well." Alvin says. The metal container started to shake.

you looking for your friend well sorry was already dead! I say to the night fury.

that was the last straw for toothless he broke out of the container and pinned me on the ground.

NO ONES POV

toothless had pinned Alvin to the ground and had started gutting out his eyes! He then left to kill the other out casts leaving Alvin laughing like the insane person he is.

when toothless got to the arena what he saw shocked him. There was hiccup laying limply on a table with his throat open and nearly dead.

toothless walked over to hiccup and breathed life into him. He could here the outcasts as they got there. They were about to kill him when. " hold your fire we use the dragon as ransom." said a blind alvin. The outcasts did what was told toothless followed as he could not fight anymore. But as they left no one saw hiccups eyes shoot open and stare in horror at his own vocal cords


	7. Chapter 7

ASTRIDS POV

"hiccup hiccup hiccup." Astrid says with a far off gaze.

"I will kill you Alvin" she says looking at a picture of hiccup.

"yo ast-what happened to you!"Exclaimed Ruffnut.

"I miss hiccup" she says

"we all do I know how you fe-" tried Ruffnut

"KNOW YOU DON'T" exclaimed astrid"YOU HAVE NEVER LOVED SOMEONE SO MUCH THAT YOU WOULD KILL FOR HIM!" She exclaimed.

"Well then I guess I'm not needed" Ruffnut says a little hurt.

"I-I-I'm sorry R-R-Ruffnut I just miss him so much." she says tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's ok astrid let's go take toothless for a spin." She says to astrid

"speaking of toothless hav you seen him lately?" Asks astrid.

"he's probably by the docks again." Says Ruff as she and astrid walk towards the door.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N hey I'm sooooo sorry For the long wait! I have had major writers block and have been updating in Other forums. Well

_this _= thoughts

this = nobody and just actions

"this" = talking

**this **= flash back

* * *

Hiccup stared down at his vocal cords _How did this happen?_

he thought then every thing came back to him

**KIDNAPPED**

**WAKING UP**

**DEALS**

**PAIN**

**HORROR**

toothless!" He mouthed and shot straight up

he got up an ran towards the exit looking for his dragon

ASTRIDS POV

"hey Ruff where's toothless?" Asked Astrid

"He should be here I mean were could he be?" Asked Ruffnut


End file.
